


Human

by Trans_Nerd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Orihara Izaya, only rated T because i wrote penis lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Nerd/pseuds/Trans_Nerd
Summary: Izaya stared up at the ceiling, trying to think of something to say. This young man had already beaten him at being the biggest kiss-ass, and class hadn’t even started yet. It truly was a pity. Izaya had met his match. --- This is a friendship fic based off of the way I met and befriended my old best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Izaya's transgender just because I say so, LOL. 
> 
> I debated on whether or not it would be appropriate to give him a deadname. While it would make more sense for him to introduce himself with his deadname in the context of this story, I decided to omit it due to my feelings of discomfort towards my own deadname. 
> 
> Thus, he simply introduces himself as "Orihara," whereas Shinra introduces himself with both his first and last name. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story! Please review/critique/compliment/complain about it if you aren't too shy, and kudos are always appreciated, too! :D

Shinra made Izaya feel vulnerable in a good way.

On the first day of middle school, a young man wearing his first wire bra stepped onto campus uncomfortably. One of the wires was digging into the bottom of his right breast. He adjusted the undergarment as discreetly as possible, then continued walking. Three steps later, and the stubborn wire was pinching his chest again.

Izaya cringed.

Thankfully, there weren’t too many people milling around to see him fidget. There were still thirty minutes to go until the first bell rang, so he had plenty of time to suffer without the eyes of strangers on him. Perfect.

Izaya rounded the corner of the hallway, all white walls and yellow tile floors. His classroom would be in the hallway after this one. He would sit right next to the door like he always did. That way, when the teacher came, she would realize that he was truly the most dedicated student. He had the most enthusiasm when it came to school.

Jealous anger flared in his throat when he reached the door to the classroom- someone was already sitting in the spot right next to the door. It was another student with a backpack equally as large as his; he wore glasses and a blank facial expression.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you,” Izaya greeted coolly. “I’m Orihara.”

The boy’s eyes flickered up towards Izaya, who was still standing. He opened his mouth in surprise; he hadn’t even noticed the other boy at first.

“Oh, hi there! I’m Shinra Kishitani. It’s nice to meet you, Orihara.”

Izaya smiled and plopped himself down next to the boy. Shinra smiled back. His smile was that of a best friend.

Izaya stared up at the ceiling, trying to think of something to say. This young man had already beaten him at being the biggest kiss-ass, and class hadn’t even started yet. It truly was a pity.

Izaya had met his match.

Shinra initiated some small talk, making surface-level comments about politics and the school and his thoughts on the weather. Izaya reciprocated, but it was uncomfortable and awkward to do, like adjusting his hard, wire bra.

The two boys spoke less and less as the minutes dwindled by and more students wandered in, helping to fill in the gaps of silence between the two.

At last, the teacher arrived. She was in her early sixties, and she looked boring. Izaya didn’t care. He wanted to be the first to talk to her; he would make sure the teacher at least knew his surname by the end of the day-

“Hello, ma’am. It’s nice to meet you. My name is Shinra Kishitani.”

Izaya’s eyes snapped to the back of Shinra’s head. Why that ugly little…!

Shinra had beat him to the teacher again!

Izaya balled his fists at his sides. Yes, Izaya had definitely met his match.

\-----

Shinra wasn’t very popular at all, but he was well-liked. He stayed out of everyone’s way, but all knew him by name since he always had the highest test scores in the class. Aside from Izaya Orihara, of course.

The two were always neck and neck, always one or two points higher or lower than the other. It kept Izaya sharp and on his toes. It irked him how Shinra could make perfect grades almost effortlessly and still be so likable despite having no care for the others at all.

The other students still liked Shinra even though he ruined the bell curve for them on a regular basis, scoring 100% on tests which they had scored poorly. Izaya scored 99%. When Izaya ruined the curve by getting 100%, Shinra was the one to get 99%.

Shinra was a man in the body of a child. He never fooled around like other kids, instead choosing to read biology books in his spare time. Izaya couldn’t help but find that incredibly peculiar. He wondered if Shinra truly was a man in the body of a child, or if Shinra, too, had the capability of being a child.

Izaya got his answer one day when he decided to conduct an experiment. A week of school had already passed, and Shinra still showed up five minutes earlier than Izaya, always sitting right next to the door like any good teacher’s pet would. Izaya grinned and plopped himself down beside his rival, who picked up his head to look at him.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Shinra asked curiously, touching his own face and wondering if he had left crumbs there from breakfast.

“I have a secret to tell you,” Izaya said, failing to keep a poker face no matter how hard he tried; his smirk was easily detected, but this would all change in less than a year. Shinra furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and leaned forward for Izaya to whisper it in his ear.

Izaya’s hot breath tickled Shinra’s ear as giggles escaped his mouth. He couldn’t help it.

He finally collected himself enough to shout “PENIS!” right into Shinra’s ear.

Shinra snorted.

His entire face contorted and turned red as he laughed uncontrollably, unable to breathe. He was in hysterics, laughing so hard that his mouth was open, but no air was entering his lungs. Tears streamed down his face as he laughed, and Izaya found his laughter surprisingly contagious.

Izaya was not a very empathetic person. Rarely did another person’s emotions transfer to him.

But with Shinra, it was different. Shinra’s laughter and happiness were unavoidable for Izaya.

Every time Shinra thought he was finally finished laughing, a new burst of laughter escaped him. His abdomen hurt from laughing so much. He clutched his stomach.

So, Izaya concluded, his hypothesis had been incorrect. Shinra was a child, just like him. He could laugh at a dick joke, too.

Still, there was something about this boy that significantly reminded him of himself despite the fact that they had nothing in common. Izaya was interested in human souls, and Shinra was interested in human bodies.

But both were human.


End file.
